godzillafandomcom_de-20200214-history
Ungedrehte Filme
Es folgt eine Auflistung aller''' ungedrehten Filme', in denen Godzilla oder Gamera auftreten sollten bzw. die mit diesen in Verbindung stehen. Toho * ''Der Geister-Wal, der dem Meer entstieg, um Tokio anzugreifen '' **1952, Konzept von Eiji Tsuburaya, stattdessen wurde [[Godzilla (1954)|''Godzilla]] gedreht. * Das Riesenmonster aus 20.000 Meilen unter dem Meer **1953, Konzept von Eiji Tsuburaya, stattdessen wurde Godzilla gedreht * Projekt G **1954, altes Konzept für Godzilla * The Volcano Monsters **1957, geplante US-amerikanische Überarbeitung von ''Godzilla kehrt zurück'', stattdessen wurde ''Gigantis – The Fire Monster'''' geschaffen * ''Godzillas Braut ''(engl. ''Bride of Godzilla, Godzillas Bride; jap. ゴジラの花嫁, Gojira no hanayome) **1956, geplante Fortsetzung zu Godzilla kehrt zurück * Unbenannte Fortsetzung zu King Kong vs. Godzilla **1963, Fortsetzung zu ''Die Rückkehr des King Kong'' * Frankenstein gegen den Gas-Menschen **1963 * Frankenstein gegen Godzilla **1964, stattdessen wurde ''Frankenstein – Der Schrecken mit dem Affengesicht'''' gedreht) * ''Riesenmonster greifen an '' **1966, altes Konzept für [[Monster des Grauens greifen an|''Monster des Grauens greifen an]] * Operation Robinson Crusoe: King Kong gegen Ebirah **1966, wurde zu ''Frankenstein und die Ungeheuer aus dem Meer'' * Zwei Godzillas: Japan S.O.S.! '' **1967 * ''Der Monster-Angriffsbefehl **1968, wurde zu ''Frankenstein und die Monster aus dem All'' * Godzilla gegen den mutierten Seestern **1972, siehe auch: Hitodah * Godzilla – Frankensteins Kampf gegen die Teufelsmonster – Teil 2 **1972 * Godzilla, Redmoon, Erabus – Die Minute der außerirdischen Monster bzw. Godzilla gegen Redmoon **1974, siehe auch: Redmoon, Erabus * Godzilla gegen die Weltraummonster – Verteidigt die Erde! **1972 * King Ghidorah kehrt zurück **1972, wurde zu ''Frankensteins Höllenbrut'') * Jet Jaguar vs. Megalon **1972 / 1973 * Godzilla gegen die Megalon-Brüder: Die Vernichtungs-Strategie des Unterwasser-Reiches **1973 * ''Riesenmonster wüten in Okinawa! – Showdown in Zanpamisaki'' **1974, besser bekannt als Mecha-Monster Garugan * Showdown in Zanpamisaki: Godzilla gegen Mechagodzilla **1974 * S.O.S. Japan! Godzillas Selbstmord-Strategie **1976 * Godzillas Götter **späte 1970iger * ''Nessie'' **1978 * U.S.-amerikanisch-japanische Zusammenarbeit: Godzilla **1978 * König der Monster – Godzillas Wiedergeburt **1978 * Spacegodzilla **1978-1979 * Die Godzilla-Legende: Festung Asuka **1979 * Die Wiederauferstehung von Godzilla **1980, wurde zu ''Godzilla – Die Rückkehr des Monsters'' * Godzilla '' – ''König der Monster 3D **1983, amerikanisches Konzept * Godzilla 2: Godzilla vs. Biollante '' **1985-1989, frühere Version von [[Godzilla, der Urgigant|''Godzilla, der Urgigant]] * Godzilla 2: Godzilla gegen die Roboterarmee **1985-1989, wurde zu Gunhed * Godzilla vs. Ankyron **1985-1989, wurde ersetzt durch ''Godzilla, der Urgigant'' und wurde später zu Godzilla vs. Destroyah * Mothra vs. Bagan **1990 * Godzilla vs. King Kong **1990, wurde zu Godzilla vs. Mechani-Kong, was jedoch auch wieder verworfen wurde * Die Rückkehr von King Ghidorah '' **1992, wurde ersetzt durch ''Godzilla vs. Gigamoth * Godzilla vs. Gigamoth **1992, wurde zu ''Godzilla – Kampf der Sauriermutanten'' * Godzilla vs. Mechamothra **1993 * Godzilla vs. Berserker **1993, wurde zu Godzilla vs. Mechagodzilla) * Godzilla vs. Mechagodzilla 2 **1993, frühe Entwürfe * Godzilla vs. Astrogodzilla **1994, wurde zu Godzilla vs. Spacegodzilla * Godzilla **1994, amerikanisch * Godzilla vs. Ghost Godzilla **1995, wurde ersetzt durch Godzilla vs. Barubaroi, dann durch Godzilla vs. Destroyah * Godzilla vs. Bagan **1995 * Godzilla vs. Barubaroi **1995 wurde erstetzt durch Godzilla vs. Destoroyah * Yamato Takeru II **1997 * GODZILLA 2 **1999 / 2000, geplante Fortsetzung zu Godzilla (1998), wurde ersetzt durch Godzilla –'' Die Serie'' * Godzilla Reborn **2001, amerikanische Fortsetzung zu Godzilla 2000: Millennium * Godzilla vs. Kamacuras **2001, wurde ersetzt durch ''Godzilla, Mothra and King Ghidorah: Giant Monsters All-Out Attack'' * Godzilla vs. M **2001, auch bekannt als Godzilla vs. Uchujin, wurde ersetzt durch ''Godzilla, Mothra and King Ghidorah: Giant Monsters All-Out Attack'' * Godzilla X Varan, Baragon and Anguirus: Giant Monsters All-Out Attack **2001, wurde zu ''Godzilla, Mothra and King Ghidorah: Giant Monsters All-Out Attack'') * Unbenanntes, amerikanisches Godzilla-Reboot **2000-2003, geplant von Sony Pictures , bevor sie die Rechte an Godzilla verloren. Hätte keinen Bezug zu [[Godzilla (1998)|''Godzilla (1998)]] * ''Godzilla vs. Deathla **2003-2005, wurde zu Godzilla 3D To The Max * Godzilla 3D To The MAX **2007-2009, wurde ersetzt durch Godzilla (2014) * Godzilla **2012, wurde zu Godzilla (2014) Daiei Motion Picture Company / Kadokawa Pictures * Giant Horde Beast Nezura (1965) * Das Riesenmonster Gamera gegen den außerirdischen Eismenschen ''(1966, auch bekannt als ''Gamera gegen den Eismenschen ''(''Gamera vs. The Ice Man)) * Gamera vs. Two-Headed Monster W (1972, auch bekannt als Gamera vs. Wyvern) * Gamera vs. Phoenix (1993/1994, wurde ersetzt durch Gamera: Guardian of the Universe) * Godzilla vs. Gamera (2002) * Daimajin (2006, Takashi Miike) * Gamera 3D (2010) Siehe auch: Unbenutzte MonsterKategorie:Filme Kategorie:Ungedrehte Filme